Healer Mione
by TheMalfoyz
Summary: Draco Malfoy's 3 yr old son Scorpius seem to have grown close to Hermione after being one of her patients in St.Mungos due to his broomstick accident. How will Draco react when he finds out that his only son is best friends with Hermione. Harry Potter is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Thump thump thump_. Healer Granger's soft thudding footsteps echo through the empty hallway of 's. She has just received a distress call concerning a young boy who crashed his broom.

Hermione's no stranger in treating these kind of accidents. What with Ron and Harry always injuring themselves everytime they play quidditch, She can quite say that she's a pro when it comes to these things.

Muttering about how irresponsible and stupid boys are when it comes to quidditch, She finally found the room where the young boy is currently in and quickly barges through the doors.

The first thing she saw was the small boy covered with bleeding wounds and dark blue bruises. She cringed at the pitying site in front of her.

"Merlin…" she cursed.

She didn't anticipate that the boy would be this young. His expensive looking robes are almost in tatters making it look like he's been scratched by a wild beast of some sort. His pale blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and matted with a mixture of dried blood and sweat.

Wasting no time at all, Hermione went straight to the side of his hospital bed and started examining him. It seems that he's broken his right arm as well as his tailbone, Not to mention his cuts and bruises but other than that he seems ok.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, at least the injuries are treatable she thought. Nothing a little Skele gro can't fix.

She quietly stood up and gripped her wand. Silently she murmured "_Expecto Patronum_."

Slowly a large misty white creature emerges from the tip. It seems to have a scaly body and large fangs.

After the war her patronus has changed. This didn't really surprised Hermione in the least, after all a lot has happened during and after the war which Hermione believes made her a much stronger character, if that was possible she thought dryly after all being best friends with Harry Potter does have its drawbacks. Like fighting Voldemort and watching some of your friends die in front of you.

Her new patronus has a huge difference from her old one. Not only in sheer size but as well as in its appearance. While her otter patronus seemed calm and tame her new patronus looks menacing and scary but at the same time comforting. This piqued her interest months ago when she first discovered her new patronus. She had spend hours deciphering what creature it is exactly but for some reason she just doesn't know what.

Shaking her head slightly to focus at her task at hand she sent her patronus to the healers lounge where all the available healers are. She asked whoever will come to get bandages, sleeping draught as well as skele gro.

She looked at the small boy at the bed once more and couldn't help thinking that she'd seen him before. There was something about his pale complexion and aristocratic features that seem to make him look like someone she'd met before. Oh well she thought probably just one of my other patients.

She waved her wand over the little boy's wounds muttering spells which will help the wounds heal as well as to avoid infections. Sure enough the wounds stopped bleeding as each of them glow green as if announcing that the wounds are healing.

His delicate skin around the wounds start to knit back together leaving no blemish or scar behind.

Hermione sucks in a breath, watching as her magic heals the little boy's wounds. It never really ceases to amaze her how versatile magic is.

After a few more minutes the boy's skin was back to normal. His pale complexion was again smooth as marble.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she touched the boy's arm reveling on how soft and silky it is. Quietly she transfigures her hanky into a soft towel and placed it on the small table near the bed. She tiptoed as she went to the adjoining loo to get a pitcher of water for her to use in dampening the towel.

Slowly she starts scraping of the dried blood and sweat off the little boy's arms.

Hermione smiled to herself. She always wanted a child she mused. And just seeing this cute child so bruised made his motherly instinct kick to overdrive.

She pulled the chair next to the bed and took a seat, still caressing the boy's arm softly as she waits for her fellow healers to bring the materials she asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

After only waiting for a couple of minutes the door finally burst open revealing Hermione's fellow trainee healer Padma Patil, her arms full of bandages and vials containing the materials Hermione asked for.

Hermione immediately rushed forward helping Padma with the materials in her arms.

"I brought everything you asked me to bring. Oh and some calming draught if ever he wakes up confused and scared just to be sure." Wheezed Padma.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled already propping up the small boy's head. Getting him ready to swallow the skele gro.

"You know, I expected his injuries to be a lot worse than this." Padma mused while watching Hermione fluff the little boy's pillows under his head.

"Well I healed most of his wounds and bruises and scrubbed him clean while I was waiting for you."

Looking anywhere but at Padma she whispered I just couldn't bear to see such an innocent boy all bloody and helpless. "

Padma's teasing smirk turned into a sad smile.

"We all can't Hermione." She answered softly.

Hermione looked up and gave her a small smile. She was about to say something when they heard a soft whimper from the bed.

"Fath…..Father?"

Hermione's eyes quickly darts to the small boy.

Silver meets brown as their eyes met.

"Who are you?" the boy asks Hermione while attempting to sit up. He cringes as the pain hits him giving him no choice but to fall back to the bed. He whimpers again looking as if he's ready to cry.

"I'm Healer Hermione and this here is Healer Padma." Hermione replied while smoothing the front of her healer robes, A habit she does whenever she's nervous.

"You're a healer?" the boy asks. His silver eyes growing wide with fear darting from Hermione to Padma and the door as if he's ready to bolt through the doors the second their eyes aren't focused on him anymore.

"Well….um yes. Yes we are. You see you got into a little accident and were gonna help you heal your injuries." Hermione said softly trying not to scare the boy further.

"Oh no! Father's going to be very upset with me when he finds out!" the little boy shrieks suddenly. Unconsciously putting his injured arm up to his eyes, making him groan in pain.

The little boy's groan brought Hermione back to the task at hand.

"Oh! Of course you're still in pain aren't you?" Hermione asks.

The little boy nods slowly, sporting an adorable pout on his chubby face.

"Here, I fetched the Skele Gro and the sleeping potion for you." Padma said offering the vials to Hermione's hands.

The boy looked at the vials warily as if contemplating if he should trust the healers and drink the potions.

"Does that taste bad?" he whispered quietly.

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Of course it doesn't." she lied.

He'll be sleeping in no time after he drinks the potions anyway.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked again looking at her through suspicious eyes.

Hermione snorted, clearly amused with the boy. "Its not that bad I promise. It just taste a little bitter is all."

The boy looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Maybe it'll taste better with some Otters Fizzy Orange juice." The boy said seemingly innocent.

Hermione laughed, amused at the boy's attempt to avoid drinking the foul tasting potion.

"You know, that seems like a wonderful idea. I'll go and get you some juice while you wait here with Healer Padma okay."

"Okay." The boy said sounding smug.

"And while you're waiting for me to get back why don't you tell Healer Padma who your dad is so we can call him."

The boy's head snapped up to look at Hermione.

"Wh…why do we need to tell father?" he asked looking scared.

Hermione smoothed the boy's blonde locks away from his eyes and replied. "We need to tell your father sweetie. He'll be really worried if we don't. Do you want your dad to be worried?"

The boy shook his head still looking scared.

Hermione leaned a little, placing her mouth next to his small ear and whispered. "Don't worry I'll be here if ever he gets angry."

"Will you really be here?" The little boy asked uncertainly.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. The boy relaxed back to the bed and gave her a toothless grin.

Hermione stood up straight and fixed her healer robes back to perfection, getting ready to get the juice she promised the small boy when she heard Padma stood up as well.

"Oh don't stress yourself Hermione, I'll go get the juice. He seems to be more relaxed with you anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean you're probably tired from bustling around running errands for everyone."

"Its no big deal Hermione, really." Padma replied with a small chuckle.

Before Hermione can argue further Padma was already out of the room, the door swinging behind her.

Hermione looked at the small boy again, surprised to see him staring back at her. The boy flushed scarlet. Clearly embarrassed to be caught staring at her.

"Hi." He whispered shyly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile . Just a few minutes in this small boy's presence and she's already entranced by his charms. She took her previous seat at the side of his bed and fluffed his pillows again.

"Okay then. While were waiting for Healer Padma and your Orange juice why don't you introduce yourself to me first." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh ummm… my name's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He answered, looking proud.

"Malfoy?" Hermione almost shouted in surprise. How could this sweet creature the spawn of Malfoy? Surely he got his innocence and kindness from his mother Astoria. She thought to herself.

Hermione and Scorpius both jumped in surprise when they heard the door open revealing a disheveled looking Draco Malfoy.

_Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco Malfoy is having a bad day.

He ran his fingers through his immaculately combed blonde hair, making it stick out in some places. In normal days this would've aggravated him to end, but today he just doesn't care anymore. It seems like everything's a disaster anyway, why can't his beloved hair be any different?

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to see his assistant's head poking through the door.

"You have a meeting with the Department of International Magical Cooperation in a few minutes." He continued.

Draco stood up. Great, just what he needs right now – a meeting with boring ministry officials. He thought rolling his eyes.

"Lead them to the conference room when they arrive and tell them to wait for a while."

"Yes sir." His assistant said as he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Draco walked to the other side of his office, opening a small cabinet where he keeps most of his personal things and pulled out a flask of firewhiskey. He figured that if he needs to listen to another ministry official blabber on about another useless law he has to follow then goddamnit he needs a drink – or two, maybe three just to be sure.

He swirls the content of the flask a little and held it to his lips, gulping about a fourth of the flask. He was about to drink some more when a loud pop interrupts him.

A small bony hand tugs at his robes, catching his attention.

He was surprised to see one of his house elves staring up at him looking scared.

"Master Malfoy." The elf bowed, making sure that his head touched the floor.

"Popsy, what are you doing here? I gave you strict orders to look after Scorpius."

"Th…the….young…..master…" the elf's voice trembling in fear as he began to explain.

"What about Scorpius?" Draco snapped clearly annoyed.

"The…young…..master…has fff…..fallen …..off his….bbbroom."

Draco choked on his firewhiskey, spilling most of it to the expensive carpet.

"What?" he bellowed.

"Where is he? What happened? Why didn't you come sooner?"

"He….is…in…..SSSt. Mungos….master." the elf replied cringing in fear.

Draco quickly snatched his robes and threw it on. Giving instructions to his elf to tell his assistant to cancel all his meetings and to tell him what had happened, he walked to the fireplace and stepped through the green flames, throwing the powder with unnecessary force he bellowed " !"

Draco Malfoy staggered out of the hospital's fireplace cursing. He was _really _having a bad day.

Not even bothering to clean his expensive robes; he blindly ran to the direction of the reception desk, pushing anyone that came his way. He doesn't care if people think he's rude the only though on his mind was Scorpius.

After a bit of shouting and a lot of persuading he finally got to the start of the line where he asked the welcome witch to give him the number of the ward where his son is.

Not even bothering to thank the wizards who let him cut in line, he ran through the corridors like a mad man. Paying no heed to the wizards he'd bumped along the way. His only concern was his son's safety.

After what seemed like a thousand years to Draco, he finally came upon the room that the Welcome witch had told him. Not wasting anymore time he wrenches the door open, almost taking it off its hinges.

The first thing he sees was the railing of the narrow hospital bed. He looked a little further up and saw a little kid with silky blonde hair. Scorpius!

He quickly crossed the room in three long strides and crushed his son to his chest. Reveling at how soft and warm he is. He inhaled the scent of his blonde hair and sighs. Thank Merlin he's alright, I don't know what I would do without him He thought. He hugged him closer wanting the assurance that his son is safe, making Scorpius whimper.

Hermione sat, dumbstruck by the affection that Draco Malfoy has for his son. Never in her life would she ever have thought that she'll see Malfoy being so - loving. Don't be a hypocrite Hermione she reprimanded herself. That's his son, of course he loves him. There's nothing wrong with showing a bit of affection to your own son. Maybe the rumors about him being a changed man was all true, who knows maybe he even has a girlfriend by now. It _has_ been three years since his wife had passed away. Judging with how he's holding his son right now I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want him to grow up without a mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard Scorpius whimper.

"Umm. . . ?"

Draco turned his head and looked at her, his eyes widening a bit as if he was surprised to see her there.

"Yes?"

"Uh. . . well, I should advise you not to hug Scorpius as of right now. He still hasn't drank the necessary potions to mend his injuries."

"Oh, certainly." He replied awkwardly, embarrassed to be caught doing something obviously wrong.

Reluctantly, he let go of Scorpius. Though he was still keeping a close eye on him.

"We have a lot to talk about young man." He said in a cool voice.

Scorpius looked at Hermione, making sure that she was still there. Hermione nodded at him. Silently assuring him that she was going to keep her promise.

"I . . I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to worry you, I just want to be a good seeker like you."

The panicked look on Draco's eyes soften.

"You will be son, maybe even better than me." He chuckled while softly patting his arm.

"Oh! Father this is Healer Her.. Hy. . Mo.." The look of determination was clearly painted in his features.

Hermione giggled. "You can call me Mione. Healer Mione."

Scorpius smiled back at her, looking like a cherub. Looking back at Draco he said.

"Father, this is Healer Mione."

Draco stuck his right hand at Hermione. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shook his hand. "Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyes widened in surprised. Did he hear her right? Hermione Granger?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Draco's eyes widened almost comically. How can this girl be Hermione Granger? Where did her bushy hair and large front teeth go? He swept his eyes through her petite profile once again, still not sure if he really believes this girl who claims to be _the_ Hermione Granger.

He brought his eyes up back to her face, surprised to see it blushing scarlet. He smirked. It seems like Healer Granger isn't used to receiving attention, well that explains the awkwardness that seem to exude from her pictures in the daily prophet's articles about the triumph of the light side.

He risked a glance at her chocolate eyes, only to find her staring at him. He stared right back, transfixed. He just couldn't look away, it was like a switch was turned on signaling the onset of tension to make itself known. He can feel small shocks of electricity surrounding him making him sensitive to touch. What is happening to him?

He noticed her part her lips, running her tongue through her lower lip making it moist. Ah, so she can feel it too. He thought distracted with her lips. Maybe she can tell me what's happening, she is a healer after all. He gazed back into her eyes, admiring how bright and child like it looks. She has such beautiful eyes, the kind that seems to peer right into your soul.

He was brought out of his reverie when her eyes left his. Growling softly he follows the direction of her gaze to her fellow healer. What's her name again? Panda something? She must've entered the room when we were. . . uh preoccupied. He thought.

"I brought your orange juice with me." She said addressing Scorpius.

Scorpius happily smiled.

Hermione cleared her throat, as if that would help in clearing her cloudy mind.

"Ready to drink your potions?" she asked Scorpius while smiling.

"And my orange juice?" Scorpius added.

She laughed, attracting Draco's attention. What is with this woman that seems to affect him so much?

"And your orange juice." She confirmed.

He watched Hermione prepare the vials, pulling the stoppers and placing them gently on the table, ready for Scorpius to drink.

His mind drifts back to what had happened a couple of minutes ago. What in the world was that all about? He shakes his head, trying desperately to straighten his thoughts. He has to get out of the room, the tension is almost too much for him.

He glances at Scorpius, making sure he was ok and being taken care of. He clears his throat to get the healers' attention.

"I think I'll wait outside, if that's alright. Will Scorpius be ok?"

"Of course ! We'll make sure that he's back to tiptop shape when you get back." The healer answered.

He looked at Hermione as if asking her if what the other healer said was true.

She flushed and nodded. Turning her head abruptly and focusing her eyes instead on the vials she was holding.

Draco scurried out of the small room, wanting to be relieved of the electricity charged atmosphere inside it.

Thanks for all the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Draco spent the following days dividing his time between work and Scorpius. Every night he would transfigure one of the chairs in Scorpius' room into a bed for him to sleep on, though he rarely gets sleep partly because it was uncomfortable but mostly because the fear of losing Scorpius was eating him every time he closes his eyes to sleep. Reality had hit him hard about how fragile his son is, and he's not taking any more chances when his son's safety is on the line.

After another two days at 's, the head healer finally told him that Scorpius was out of harm's way and is adviced to go home and rest.

Draco was relieved to hear such great news. His little boy's ok, all he needs is bed rest. A part of him was relieved as well that he was getting away from Hermione. Merlin knows he already has a lot in his mind, he doesn't need Granger haunting his thoughts as well.

He steps through the fireplace tightly hugging his son to his chest. He walked through the deserted hallways of Malfoy Manor carefully trying not to jostle Scorpius.

He finally came upon the door of his old room, he opened the door as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake Scorpius up.

He laid him down the soft sheets and tucked him in for the night. He watched as Scorpius clutched a battered looking dragon stuff toy tightly to his chest. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent and peaceful he looks.

Silently he lowers himself down next to his son chucking his shoes off as he lies down. He closes his eyes letting slumber overtake his tired body, dreaming of innocent children and welcoming brown eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco looked at his coffee moodily. Everything he sees just reminds him of Granger. Her eyes, her infectious laugh, her compassion – everything.

He was adamant in forgetting the encounter with Granger, but his son seems to have the opposite thought.

The only thing Scorpius talks about was his Healer Mione.

Healer Mione likes the color red.

Healer Mione said I was a good boy.

Healer Mione likes my hair like that.

Healer Mione told me not to run after I eat.

He swears if he hears the words "Healer Mione" one more time he was going to avada himself.

Scorpius only stopped talking about her when Draco promised him that they would see her this weekend. He was praying to Merlin that Scorpius had forgotten about his promise.

He looked up as heard Scorpius' footsteps approaching him.

"Morning Father." Scorpius said, flashing him a toothless grin.

Taking a seat across Draco, he started to eat his breakfast.

"Are we going to see Healer Mione today." Scorpius asks.

Draco sighed, tired with the conversation already.

"No, were not going to see Healer Mione today."

"But you said we'll see her this weekend."

"I know what I said, Scorpius. And. . . Uh Healer Mione told me that we can't see her." He lied.

"That's not true! Healer Mione told me that I can come see her anytime." Scorpius answered smugly.

"Well maybe she lied." Draco answered, his voice rising.

"Healer Mione would never lie! She said it was bad!"

Draco stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

"When I said we're not going, then we're not going!" he shouted.

Scorpius whimpered, clearly scared.

Draco's eyes widened.

"I. . I'm so sorry son." He started.

Scorpius jumped out of his seat and scuttled out of the room.

Draco clutched the sides of the table tightly. Great, now his son's mad at him. Guilt was bubbling inside of him as he hears Scorpius' sobs echo through the hallway. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He's going to have a lot of apologizing to do. He thought, heading to his study.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A small boy with a mop of blonde hair jumped out of the fireplace in St. Mungos. He steps into the marble floor revealing his mismatched shoes. Nobody seems to notice the small boy wander around the reception area.

He scans the room looking for a familiar face.

His silver eyes lit up when he saw someone in lime green robes. Dragging his too long robes behind him, he made his way to the wizard wearing the green robes.

Adjusting the straps of his Drazzy the dragon backpack, he tugged at the man's robes.

The wizard looked down, shocked to see the small boy. He quickly looked around, searching for the boy's parents. When he found none, he looked at the small boy again.

"Can I help you young man?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my Healer Mione." The boy answered with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The strong aroma of coffee lingers inside the healers' lounge.

Hermione inhaled deeply, she had always connected the smell of coffee to home. There was something about the warmth and bitterness of coffee that relaxes her. It eases her that even after everything that had happened to her, there was still something that hasn't change.

Just like her friendship with Harry and Ron. She thought vaguely.

She took one of the mugs out of the cabinet and filled it with coffee. Slowly, she dragged her feet to the nearest table and sat down.

Merlin, she's dead tired.

It's all your fault, Her subconscious scolded her. It was your idea to do the night shift, you just had to do everything don't you Hermione Granger.

She can just imagine herself looking disappointed, with her hands firmly on her hips. The image looks comical. No wonder Harry and Ron never seem to take her seriously. She pursed her lips trying hard not to giggle.

She took a large gulp of her coffee, feeling it burn down her throat.

I have to stay awake. I have to stay awake. I have to stay awake. She repeated to herself over and over again. But no matter how forceful she repeated her mantra, it doesn't seem to work. She barely noticed herself close her eyes, Maybe she can rest just a few minutes.

No! her mind shouted just as she was in the verge of falling a sleep. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. She really has to find something to distract her, she thought.

Too caught up with her attempts to not fall asleep, she didn't even notice someone approach her.

"Oi Granger I have something for you."

Hermione looked up, ready to scream at whoever it was who dare interrupt her.

She stopped at the sight of Adrian Pucey, and smiled at him. Her sleepiness seems to be ebbing away. Adrian had been her head healer when she first started training. At first she wasn't thrilled by the fact that he was a Slytherin, but as the time goes by she started to admire his compassion to each and everyone of his patients. She was pleasantly surprised as well to find out that they have so much in common, since then they had become close friends. They usually have lunch together if ever their schedules permit.

Contrary to everyone's belief, not all Slytherins are that bad.

"Oh. . . ummm hey Adrian, what do you have for me?" she asked, eyeing the pile of green cloths in his hands.

Adrian flashed her a huge smile. "Well, I found someone who seems to be really determined to see you."

Hermione jumped in surprise when a tuft of blonde hair emerged from the pile of cloths.

"Healer Mione!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stilled for a moment, barely hiding her shock to see Scorpius.

She didn't even notice as Scorpius wiggled out of Adrian's arms and ran to her.

"Healer Mione! Healer Mione!"

Hearing her name, Hermione snapped out of her daze and stood up. Still unsure what to do. A moment later she felt tiny arms envelope her knees. She felt rather than heard, Scorpius small giggles.

She looked down at Scorpius and smiled.

"Hey there Dragon."

"Healer Mione!" Scorpius squealed in childish delight.

In one swift move, she gathered Scorpius up to her arms and held him close, enjoying his familiar scent. She had always thought that she smelled his scent before, she just couldn't identify what it is exactly he smells like. She took another deep breath, enjoying his comforting scent, nuzzling him.

Scorpius giggled once more, not bothering in containing his glee.

"Healer Mione." He sighed softly, muttering her name like a prayer.

Hermione smiled at Scorpius' sweetness. She tightened his arms around him and looked at Adrian.

"Thanks for guiding him in."

Adrian scratched the back of his neck – a nervous habit of his Hermione noticed.

"Uh. . . well I couldn't just leave him there." He answered, a slight tinge of pink gracing his cheeks.

He stood there for a moment shifting his weight, as if he has something more to say. He opened his mouth then closed it just as quickly.

"Well, I'll see you later Hermione. I'm sure you're quite busy at the moment."

"Huh? What? No! I'm on break." Hermione answered. " I'm sure I can help you with anything."

"No its okay, I can see your hands are quite full right now." He raised an eyebrow at her, teasing.

Hermione blushed.

This has been going on for months, their subtle. . . . flirting. One of them would be speechless while the other one offers help. Hermione can't deny it was a little sweet when you look at it in perspective.

Adrian gave her an exaggerated wink, sending Hermione to a fit of giggles.

She shook her head slowly as Adrian shuts the door behind him, granting Hermione and Scorpius some privacy.

Hermione looked down at the toddler in her arms and smiled.

"Well well well, who do we have here?"

Scorpius giggled and buried himself further under Hermione's curls.

Hermione set him down at a near table and disentangled his arms around him.

"What are you doing here Dragon?" she asked, truly curious as to why Scorpius was here. Maybe a Malfoy is being treated of some accident as they speak. _Maybe Draco. . ._ her subconscious whispers.

Hermione batted the idea quickly, dismissing any thought of Draco.

"I came here to see my Healer Mione." Scorpius answered proudly, as if his answer was obvious.

"Oh." Hermione muttered. Her head turning left and right as if searching for Draco.

Surely he wouldn't let his own pure blooded son wander around the germ infected hallways of . In the company of mudbloods no less.

"Where's your um. . . father?"

"Father? He's not here. I came here myself." He answered proudly.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Uh Oh _her subconscious muttered. This is gonna be ugly.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco carefully steps off the green flames of the fireplace holding a huge pint of Florean Fortescue's best tasting ice cream. Cleaning the soot off of his robes, he walked purposefully down the hallway towards his son's room.

He was planning to give the ice cream to Scorpius as a peace offering for the way he had acted at breakfast.

"Scorpius, son can I come in?" he gently knocks on the large oak door.

No answer.

Maybe he's asleep, he thought. Couldn't really blame him, afterall he is still recovering from his injuries.

With a quick tap of his wand, he slowly turned the knob and entered Scorpius' room.

A big pile of mess greeted him as he makes his way to the bed.

Scattered toys and clothes were strewn all over the room, making it look like it was ransacked.

Keeping a mental note to scold Scorpius about the mess, he inched forward onto the big lump lying on the huge four poster bed.

"Scor, I brought you ice cream!" he said trying to sound cheery.

Still no answer.

He must really be angry at him, he thought. His son's the only person in the world who actually believes that there's still some good in him and he lost him too, he really fucked up this time.

Silently, he placed the icecream on the bedside table and cast a cooling charm on it. He takes a seat on the foot of the bed, trying to decide what the best course of action to do next.

Gently he shook his son's form under the covers.

He stopped, squeezing his son for a moment. That doesn't feel quite right, he thought.

Years of holding Scorpius to his chest had made him memorize every contour and form of his son. Astoria have never really taken the time nor the initiative to care for their son which led to Draco taking care of Scorpius since the faithful day he was born.

He peeled off the covers, wanting to see if there was something wrong with Scorpius.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw not his son, but piles of pillows which were clothed with Scorpius' robes.

He looked blindly around the room, his mind still registering the things he had seen, or in this case what he hadn't seen.

he shook the pillows for a few moments, as if he was expecting them to turn into Scorpius.

With wild desperation and adrenaline rushing through his veins he quickly searches the room, overturning pieces of furniture as he goes. He searched every nook and cranny of the room but still hadn't found Scorpius.

Dragging his slender fingers through his hair he shouted at all his house elves to quickly search the whole manor.

But still none has found even a lock of Scorpius' hair.

Where could his little boy be? He thought desperately.

He scanned the room once again, looking for anything at all that may point him to where Scorpius may have gone.

His sight landed on Sorpius drawings lining the walls of his room.

He took a step forward looking at each and every one of them.

He stopped at a drawing of a tall man with blonde hair, a short boy with white hair like that of the tall man and a girl with curly brown hair wearing a green dress. Who could that be?

his eyes lit up as realization hit him, of course! Granger, he had gone to see his Healer Mione!

He wasted no time as he ran to the fireplace, throwing a huge amount of green powder onto it he bellowed " !"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry if it has been awhile since I updated.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel – yup! It's the first time they've seen each other since the accident

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really sorry if my grammar/ spelling need work. I am trying really hard to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sprinkles! More sprinkles!"

Hermione laughed as she turned to look at Scorpius, delighting at the way he was practically bouncing at the balls of his feet desperately trying to watch her prepare the ice cream sundae she had just bought for him.

"Okay, okay we'll add more sprinkles. Maybe just a tiny bit." She finally concluded.

Scorpius answered with such a beautiful smile, for a moment Hermione couldn't quite look away.

So this is how Malfoy must've looked like if he didn't smirk so much. She thought. It was quite funny how Scorpius resembles Draco so much, from the silky blonde hair to the grey eyes. It was kind of like looking at a carbon copy of young Draco. The only thing missing on Scorpius face was his father's smirk and he could easily pass as him. She only hope to Merlin Scorpius would never take up Draco's smirk. The world has had enough of spoiled Malfoys running around as it is.

Shaking her head, she went back to pouring another spoonful of sprinkles to the sundae. "Scorpius, sweetie would you mind getting some spoons at the counter over there."

Scorpius waddled off as fast as he can to the counter, not wanting to miss any detail of what Hermione would be doing to the sundae.

She smiled at Scorpius' enthusiasm. If anyone would've told her that she would be making sundaes with a Malfoy a couple of months ago, she would've laughed at their face and ask them if they're barking mad.

But now that its really happening, she just couldn't seem to find anything wrong with any of it. It just seems like such a normal thing to do.

"Here they are Healer Mione!" Scorpius shouted, clearly excited to get started in eating the ice cream.

"Why don't you help me put the last detail on the sundae?" she asked him, holding a large jar of cherries to Scorpius, as if signaling him to get one.

"Really? You would let me help?" Scorpius eyes widened.

"Of course I'd let you help, this is your sundae after all."

"Its all for me?!"

Hermione laughed "Yup! Because you were so brave today that you decided to see me all the way here. But you have to promise never to do that again without your father's permission okay." She shuddered a bit just thinking of how Draco would react once he received the letter she sent him informing him that Scorpius is safe and well and is with her in St. Mungos.

Scorpius smiled and quickly put his small hand inside the jar reaching for a big piece of cherry.

Carefully, Hermione guided him as he stood on a small chair to reach the top of the sundae. With a small plop, the cherry rested on top of a bed of whip cream.

Scorpius clapped in delight. Sharing ahuge smile with Hermione.

As they were getting ready to dig in the large ice cream. A small knock disturbed them.

Adrian appered at the door, looking quite disturbed.

"Uh Hermione, there's someone here asking for you."

Adrian stepped a little to the side revealing Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Scorpius safely with Hermione. His little boy's fine and safe. He finally felt his constricted chest slowly return to normal as she watch his son scoop out a particularly large spoonful of what appears to be ice cream, Humming in delight as the sweet taste registers into his mouth.

He didn't even notice that he was already smiling as he was transfixed with his son's innocence.

Hermione cleared her throat a little too loudly, averting his gaze from Scorpius.

" can I talk to you outside?" he heard her say.

He nodded slightly, though still keeping an eye out for Scorpius, caught between deciding whether it's a wise choice for him to leave his son unattended in a hospital of all places.

Hermione seem to have been thinking the same thing as she noticed where he was looking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Scorpius would be a good boy with Healer Adrian here while were talking. Won't you Dragon?" she asked Scorpius while ruffling his pristine blonde hair, making him giggle.

"Of course I'll be good Healer Mione!" Scorpius answered, already digging in for another bite off of his sundae.

Draco couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Scorpius would never give in to him that easy without as much as a tantrum, yet here he was witnessing it firsthand. What had Granger been feeding his son forcing him to act all. . . well nice? Maybe she mixed a potion in that sundae his son's devouring right now, he thought offhandedly. Oh well, the important thing is that his son's safe anyway.

Hermione led them to the brightly lit hallway just outside the healers' lounge. Facing him squarely with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"First, I would like to tell you that your son is safe and that he hadn't met any accidents. I would also like to request from you not to scold him."

"Are you insane Granger he jus . . !"

"He already had a tough day Malfoy! Don't add any more stress unto him, he's just a little boy for heaven's sake! I bet he doesn't even know what he's doing half of the time."

Draco closed his mouth, realizing her point. Still glaring at Hermione he answered."Well, what do you suggest I do then? Just let this one slip by?"

There, he thought smugly. Let her answer that!

"I'm not restraining you from telling him about his mistakes, I'm just telling you that there are other ways of informing your child that he had done wrong other than just yelling your lungs out at him. you're just scaring him Malfoy, you're his father, you're supposed to make him feel loved not scared." Hermione finished with a huff. Not noticing that she had taken a few steps towards Malfoy while she was ranting off her speech.

His shoulders sagged, he can't believe he was actually admitting this but. . . she's actually right. not that he'd say that out loud to her. He just couldn't let her have that satisfaction. He stared for a moment at the witch barely a few inches from him.

And just like that the little zing he had felt that first time they had seen each other in Scorpius' ward was singing between them again. It was like a shock of electricity, a cold sprinkle of water. It didn't feel wrong, no not at all. It feels quite comforting. For a wild moment he actually considered touching her, just to tuck a small lock of her hair behind her ear. That's quite harmless right?

"Fine, I won't yell at him." he finally said after a long while, still staring into her eyes, scared of breaking contact.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered almost inaudibly. Her voice shaking.

"Uh. . . well, after you?" he asked already holding the door open of the healers' lounge.

"Thanks." She replied, her cheeks glowing with a light sheen of pink.

She almost flew past him in her attempt to escape the awkwardness between them.

Draco took a whiff of the air as she darted in front of him, maintaining her eyes glued to the floor. He took in another huge breath, delighting at how sweet she smells. Like honey or vanilla or maybe some uncommon flower as rare as she is.

He closed his eyes, trying to regain focus. What in the name of Merlin was he thinking about anyway? He should be more interested at the condition of his son rather than what Granger smells like.

Maybe its just the stress finally catching up to him. he'd had a pretty alarming week after all, what with Scorpius getting injured and now this.

This is exactly the reason why he didn't want Scorpius seeing Granger again. She and her friends had always been a magnet for danger. What he didn't anticipate was how determined his son will be to see her.

Well he is a Malfoy after all, they are quite well known for getting what they want no matter what. He thought with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he finally entered the healers' lounge immediately greeted by Scorpius.

"Father!"

He smiled warmly at his son, Scorpius never fails in making him smile.

"Hey Buddy." He replied holding his arms out wide open for him to jump up to him as he kneels on the floor.

Seeing an opportunity to get carried by his father, Scorpius quickly jumped out of his seat and bounded straight into Draco's waiting arms.

Draco kissed his temple, hugging him closer to his chest, cuddling him.

"Healer Mione told me you're not angry anymore." Scorpius whispered against Draco's neck.

"I wasn't angry." He replied just as quietly.

"You sure?" Scorpius asked coming out of his hiding place near his collar.

"Yup, You know I can never get angry at you."

Scorpius' answering smile was so beautiful, it even caught Draco off guard even though he'd seen it a million times he would never get tired of seeing his son happy. He just lights up from within.

Draco stood up with Scorpius still snuggled closely to him.

"Father."

"Hmmm?" he answered looking at Scorpius.

"I'm hungry."

Draco laughed as his son smiled again. "You always are Scor." He replied.

"where do you want to eat today, huh?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows slightly at Scorpius.

Scorpius forehead scrunched for a moment, making him look like he's deep in thought.

"Oh! I know where! Healer Mione told me about this place where you eat and there's this huge tub with lots and lots and lots of colorful balls for you to swim on. Can we go there Father pleaseeeee!"

Draco looked at his son weirdly for a moment. What sort of place was Granger talking about? He then met Granger's guilty gaze from across the room, watching as she shrugs and smiles at him.

He found himself smiling back at her, causing them to both avert their gazes.

"Granger, can you give me instructions on how to get to this uh . . . place my son is referring to?"

Hermione blushed beet red, embarrassed. She should have never told Scorpius about that place. It was a muggle restaurant for god's sake, what in the name of Merlin was she thinking, telling Draco Malfoy's son about it.

"Yeah, sure Malfoy. Maybe I can draw up a map of some sort."

"Orrrr….. you can just come with us Healer Mione! Wouldn't that be fun Father?"

Scorpius interrupted, excitement filling his eyes.

"Uh . . .well son, I think Healer Granger has more important things to do here than to come with us, right Granger?" Draco said.

"Uh, well. . ."

"Hermione has quite a few patients to attend to today." Adrian Pucey's voice rang out loud and clear from the corner of the room.

Hermione looked at Adrian as he stares straight at Draco and Scorpius. What the fuck is wrong with him? he'll probably make Scorpius cry, she thought.

"Oh, let her go Adrian. Hermione never had a lunch break for more than a few minutes." Padma chimed from behind Adrian.

"Go on Mione, you deserve a break." Padma said with a smile.

"Please Healer Mione." Scorpius asked looking at Hermione with large eyes.

She risked a glance at Malfoy, seeing his smirk in place. He's probably goading her, challenging her to spend some time with some Malfoy without anyone else around. If he thinks she's scared then he has another thing coming!

She smiled at Scorpius, "Why don't you wait for me at the waiting room while I get my coat." She then turned to Draco, seeing a priceless look of shock on his face, she then smirked at him and turned towards the coats room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, what do you guys think?

I want to say sorry for the short chapters I've been posting. I just get these ideas at the middle of the night and decide to type them down before I forget them so sorry if they're a little short. I hope this one makes up for them

Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading all of them


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione shivered as she wraps her coat tightly around her petite frame. Wow,it looks like winter is coming early this year.

She looked at Malfoy as they walk on a narrow sidewalk. They've been walking in complete silence for a while now, except for Scorpius' occasional remarks about muggle London. It has been such a delight seeing his eyes light up everytime he sees something he's not familiar with.

She was actually surprised to find the silence comfortable as opposed to what she imagined to be an awkward trip.

She smiled while watching Scorpius skip down the pavement a bit ahead of them.

"Healer Mione! What kind of flower is that?" Scorpius shouted, pointing at bright purple flowers near the park.

Hermione sped up her steps a little to reach Scorpius.

"Hmmmm, I believe that is a Fritillary."

"A freewilary?"

" A Fritillary." Hermione repeated with a smile.

"They're very rare flowers . I'm quite surprised to see them here actually. We healers usually use them in making all kinds of pain reducing potions. But it is quite hard to find, They are very sensitive and the slightest of ploughing can easily destroy them."

"I guess that means I can't pick them huh?"

Hermione laughed. "Nope, sorry buddy. Don't worry we'll see many more flowers. What a shame though, It is quite beautiful."

"And rare." Draco added.

Hermione jumped in surprise upon feeling Draco's breath near her neck. When did he come closer?

Damn Slytherins and their ability to sneak up on people.

"Uh, yes they are quite rare." Hermione replied with a small cough.

Draco smirked while watching Hermione adjust the tight bun on her head. It looks like Granger is getting uncomfortable in his company. Maybe she was just faking her cool composure awhile ago, he thought.

"Why don't we go on with our trip Ms. Granger, It's almost noon and Scorpius had not eaten enough this morning at breakfast, I'm sure he is famished."

"Right." Hermione answered, Lifting her chin up in a defiant manner.

Draco almost laughed at the audacity of Gryffindors, one of these days her stupid bravery would get her into trouble he thought jokingly to himself while enjoying the slight blush on Hermione's cheeks as he smirks at her again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

After a few more blocks they finally arrived in front of a bright orange 2 storey building with a huge statue of a mouse at the front doors. A huge sign on top of the building seems to read Popper Pete's Pizza.

Draco almost gagged at the sight, what kind of business establishment is this? Who in the holy name of merlin would want to paint a restaurant an awful shade of orange, except of course those horrible Weasels.

Hermione opened up the doors as Scorpius quickly ran inside.

The inside of it was even more horrendous! There were children everywhere! Not the prim and proper children like Scorpius, but the snotty, dirty kind of children. It took all of Draco's self control to not burst out of the doors and leave his son in that wretched place.

And what bothered him the most was that his son is actually mingling with these _people _and it seems like he is enjoying their company!

He stood transfixed for a while as he watches his son play some inane game with the "dirty children" before Hermione grabbed his arm and led him to a table near the huge purple slide.

"C'mon Malfoy." Hermione insisted, dragging him along until he had no choice but to sit down.

"Wha…..Where….Scorpius!" It took a few seconds before he could calm himself down and actually formulate words Hermione could understand.

"My son! Where the fuck is my son? Why did we even come here Granger. Obviously this is not a safe place for children, especially my son!"

Hermione laughed at Draco's distressed face.

"Relax Malfoy, its perfectly safe here."

"For muggle children!" He all but shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly how daft could he be?

"If muggle children are perfectly safe here then I assure you that your pure blooded son is too."

Draco looked at her incredulously, as if not seeing any sense at her words.

"Look, malfoy." Hermione continued with a sigh.

"See, all those muggle parents around? They don't seem to see any problem with their kids running around and playing. So if muggles feel that their kids are safe here then you, a high man of wizarding society, should too." Hermione said with an elaborate flourish of her right hand.

Draco glared at her. "But what if he gets a cut or if he falls and hurts himself? Huh Granger."

"Malfoy, Its either you're endlessly stupid or you're just being yourself, but have you forgotten that I am a healer?"

Draco sighed a huge sigh of relief, well, at least his son is safe. All he has to do now is survive a few minutes being surrounded by mindless little muggles and he'll be fine.

He settled into his cushion seat more comfortably and let his eyes wander onto the crowd of children running their heads off. He found Scorpius in less than a second, his shock of pale blonde hair recognizable in a distance. He watched as he runs off with some muggle children wearing horrendous clothing, now he knows where the weasels got their taste in fashion, he thought bitterly.

After some time of getting used to his surroundings he finally felt himself relax little by little. This isn't so bad at all, he thought to himself. It's actually quite nice to just sit and relax for a while without his son nagging him about his Healer Mione.

Unconsciously his gaze drifted to Hermione. He tilted his head a bit to the side and stared at her as she bites the straw of her drink. He takes in the details of her face. The freckles on her nose, the little dimple on her right cheek whenever she smiles, her chocolate brown eyes and of course her horrible hair. He has to give her credit though for her hair looks tamer than when they were in school, but still this is Hermione Granger we're talking about. Her trademark bushy hair would never be too far gone from anyone's memory.

She seems so ordinary and dull and yet his son sees something exemplary in her. I wonder why,he thought.

Maybe someday you'll find out. A small voice inside him whispered. He shook his head, not if he can help it.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Hermione turned her head and stared right back at him. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats neither of them willing to back down.

Finally, Hermione seemed to snap out of his spell and quickly looked away, pretending to search something in the pocket of her coat.

Draco smirked, if there is one thing he really does enjoy the most, its making Hermione Granger uncomfortable.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

I know I haven't updated in months and I am so very sorry UGH I was just so busy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews


	12. Chapter 12

It's been about an hour since they've arrived at the restaurant, and Scorpius still hasn't stopped playing with the other kids.

Hermione sank down to her chair clutching her growling tummy, she's getting kinda hungry but she doesn't have the heart to tell Scorpius to stop playing for a while so they can eat. Besides, Scorpius seems like he's having the time of his life with the other kids.

Probably because he's never played with other kids before she bitterly thought.

She glanced at Draco for a second, expecting him to be scowling. But to her surprise he seems to be relaxed and happy.

She withdrew her gaze from Draco and scanned the room for Scorpius once again.

Even though she told Draco that his son is perfectly safe, she still keeps a lookout for him just in case something terrible happens. If there's one thing the war has taught her it would be to stay alert and to protect the people she loves.

People you love Hermione, not your enemy's spawn. Her subconscious shouted.

But as she watched Scorpius running around giggling, she can't help but smile.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to have innocence and bliss once again.

She wondered how Scorpius feels about losing his mother, how does he feel about not even seeing her at all?

She can still remember clearly the bold headline of the daily prophet: "Astoria Malfoy dead due to car mishap."

She hadn't really read the article, she just heard all the rumors and gossips of her fellow healers. According to what she has heard from them, Astoria and Draco might have had a huge fight that night wherein Astoria got too upset and decided to leave using a muggle car at the middle of a storm. She was distraught and crying so hard that she didn't notice a huge truck coming her way.

They said her body wasn't even recognizable anymore. Her once pale soft skin was marred by blood and her beautiful face destroyed by the impact of the crash.

Though she doesn't really know if there was any truth in these stories for she wasn't assigned to treat her, the Malfoys chose Adrian Pucey and some of their family healers to try and save her. And she never had the guts to ask Adrian about it. After all, Astoria and Adrian were good friends. She doesn't want to force him into telling her anything he isn't comfortable sharing. And she doesn't want him to think that she's not minding her own business.

Scorpius was just about a month old when Astoria died. She saw the pictures of her memorial where Draco was holding an infant Scorpius while a black casket was being lowered to the ground.

She couldn't even imagine how Draco felt that moment. Losing a loved one is one of the hardest things Hermione has ever had the misfortune to face. It's something she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy, even Draco Malfoy.

After all the media frenzy about Astoria's death finally bubbled down, The Malfoys retreated back to their manor and wasn't even seen outside at any occasions.

When Astoria was still alive, the manor was always buzzing with guests and parties that she usually organizes for no particular reasons. She couldn't blame her though, if she was a bored pureblood wife she'd probably do the same.

There was never a day in a week when you can't see a snapshot of Astoria Malfoy's grand party in wizarding magazines.

But now, the Malfoys barely even go out even for a bit of sun. The media had long since given up on trying to get an interview on them since Astoria's demise.

The wizarding world seemed to understand their need for solitude though, for the Malfoys regained the trust and was forgiven.

Even Harry made an effort of inviting Draco to ministry functions and parties even though Draco always declines.

Just thinking about how unfortunate Scorpius is makes her want to cuddle him. You really can't help yourself but to love him. Being around Scorpius makes you see that there is still something pure and beautiful left in the world.

"Healer Mione!"

Hermione started a bit in her seat. Boy, was he jumpy today. She thought.

"Dragon." She greeted with a smile.

"I'd like you to meet my new friends!" he said excitedly.

One by one Scorpius introduced his new friends to Hermione and Draco.

"This one is Maddy, and this one is John. Oh! And that one by the door is Liz."

"Wow, Dragon you've made lots of friends today haven't you?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yup!" Scorpius happily answered.

Draco rolls his eyes as Hermione listens to everything Scorpius says. He never had the patience to listen to him when it comes to his toys and friends, They all seem to look exactly alike to him.

Finally, after about an hour and a half of waiting, Scorpius finally took his seat and grasped the menu in his chubby hands.

Draco did the same and perused the menu as well.

"I think I'm in the mood for seafood today." Draco muttered noncommittally.

"No!" Scorpius immediately shouted.

"Healer Mione doesn't like seafood that much, we should eat what she likes."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son. Scorpius never disagreed with him in terms of food. Not until now that is.

Hermione blushed, watching the exchange between the two.

"It's ok Dragon, your daddy can order anything he likes. Though I believe there is no available seafood dishes here. This _ is _a pizza parlor after all, I think almost everything in the menu is pizza."

"Father, I think Healer Mione should pick what we should eat because you always pick what we eat, you should give others a chance to pick too." Scorpius said looking at his father with large pouting eyes.

Damn! He couldn't say no to Scorpius when he looks at him like that.

"Fine, fine order whatever you want _Healer Mione_." Draco responded, his voice dripping with mock sweetness.

"Don't mind if I do _Mr. Malfoy_." Hermione replied, mirroring the way he responded.

"Hmmmm, lets see. I think we would all enjoy a nice old Pepperoni pizza and some milkshakes. How does that sound to you Dragon?"

"Good!" Scorpius replied.

Hermione looked at Draco and smirked.

Draco looked away and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if telling her that he isn't in the mood to talk to her.

What a big baby. Hermione thought as she called a waiter to help them with their orders.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

They only waited for a couple of minutes before their orders were brought to the table.

Draco was determined to not eat whatever crap Granger had ordered. But as he watched his son and Hermione gobble up slices of pizza his hunger overtook his pride.

Hermione watched in amusement as Draco asked for plate and utensils from the waiter.

The waiter found it funny as well as he shot Hermione a funny when he went back to their table.

She almost laughed at loud at how meticulous Draco was being, it's just pizza for heaven's sake all you have to do is shove it in your mouth!

She watched as he tried to slice the pizza in bite size pieces, battling the long strings of mozzarella.

"Merlin, Malfoy all you have to do is take it in your hand and bite it! You don't have to use a knife and a fork."

"Granger some of us actually have proper etiquette and table manners." Draco shot back.

"It's how you eat pizza Malfoy. Nevermind, do whatever you want." Hermione said giving up.

She stood up from her seat and went to the women's bathroom, she doesn't want to fight with Malfoy, not with Scorpius around.

She splashed cold water on her face and gave herself a little pep talk before going back to their table.

She stopped at her tracks as she watched Draco Malfoy holding and eating a greasy slice of pizza with a disgusted look on his face.

She couldn't help but smile as Draco attempts to take a bite off of the pizza without getting oil on his hands.

She was still smiling as she took her seat across Draco.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked her.

"Oh nothing." Hermione replied going back to her own slice of pizza.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. Merlin, what is this witch doing to him?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Oh my god, I just wrote this in 45 minutes O.O Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had so much fun writing it :3


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione groaned as she pulled her comforter over her head. There's a blasted owl outside her window. And it just wouldn't stop making that ridiculous pecking noise.

She finally poked her bushy head from the comforter's warmth and headed for the window across her bed to let in the goddamn owl. It headed straight to her desk and calmly folded its wings, holding out its leg for her to take the letter.

Mumbling about sleep and annoying owls, she finally got the letter free from its string as She made her way downstairs to her kitchen clutching the letter with the owl in tow.

While waiting for her coffee she finally opened the letter.

_Hermione Granger,_

_ You sneaky little witch, a little birdy told me you went out to lunch with Malfoy yesterday. Why haven't you told me about that?! I need details woman! Meet me for lunch at Diagon Alley later at around 11. You better come or else I will hunt you down and drag you all the way to Diagon Alley. Oh! And mum's missing you terribly, she wants me to invite you for dinner sometime this week, so you better clear up your schedule for any dinner dates with the ferret you have in mind._

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Be a darling and give Mystique a couple of owl treats, she's been going on long challenging journeys this past week._

She looked up to find the owl's wide eye gaze, as if it was sensing her distress.

"So you're Mystique huh?"

She asked the owl while rummaging through her cupboard in search for owl finally found a few and held it in front of Mystique for her to gobble down.

Biting her lower lip in deep thought, she unconsciously started caressing Mystique's soft snowy white feathers.

What would she say to Ginny?

She probably thinks she's going at it with Malfoy!

She groaned once again burying her hands in her tangled hair.

She knew it, she never should've gone out to lunch with the Malfoys.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

What happened to the Hermione Granger who thought about what she was doing before jumping in straight to anything?

She just prays to Merlin that no one photographed then while having lunch. She wouldn't want Scorpius to be bombarded by the media at such an early age.

Pouring herself a cup of nice warm coffee, she started thinking of a response for Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_ I'll meet you at Florean's at around 11._

_Hermione_

There that should do it, short and sweet. But giving no room for any questions until when we finally meet up for lunch.

She tied the letter to Mystique's leg and gave her another treat as a reward for waiting around for the letter.

Taking a step back, she took a deep sigh and held Mystique out her kitchen window, sending him off back to Ginny.

She waited until Mystique was only a speck of dot in the horizon before dragging her feet all the way upstairs straight to her bedroom.

She threw herself down on the bed with a big plop and waited for justice to find her.

But as much as she wants to regret her decision to spend lunch with the Malfoys, she just couldn't get herself to be overly apologetic.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Hermione stood in front of her floo, nervously twisting the hem of her white sundress. Its been a couple of hours since she received the letter from Ginny and she still has no idea what to tell her about Malfoy. Gathering her scattered thoughts together, she took a deep breath and stepped through the green flames of her floo.

She stepped through the dusty fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron, trying to catch her breath as a thin layer of smoke envelop her.

They should really get this place cleaned up, she thought bitterly as she surveyed her white sundress.

She watched with anticipation as the brick wall melts into a picturesque wizarding village in front of her.

She slowly weaved through the busy streets, trying to buy herself some time to think of an excuse to tell Ginny.

Rounding a corner, she can already see Ginny's tell tale red hair already waiting for her in one of Florean's tables.

She sighed, Oh well, its not like I can avoid her forever, she thought to herself as she made her way to Ginny's table.

The redhead looked up as Hermione took a seat.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

Hermione winced slightly at her friend's mocking tone.

Ginny looked at her with speculative eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me the goods about Malfoy or what?"

Hermione looked up and met Ginny's playful eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief, at least she doesn't look mad.

"I thought you'd be mad at me or something….you know with me "fraternizing with the enemy" and all that…."

Ginny cut her off. "Whoa, Hermione. I would never be mad at you for making your own choices. If you want to fuck Malfoy, then that's ok with me. You were never the kind of girl who makes rash choices anyway Hermione. I totally trust you and your judgements."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a disbelieving look.

"I….uh thanks Ginny."

"And…..uh I'm not….uh fucking Malfoy."

She finished with a blush. Why did she have to say that out loud.

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, If she wasn't feeling relief right now she would be pissed off at Ginny's incredulousness.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just happened to take a bit of liking to his son after he was my patient at St. Mungos, that's all honestly."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Ginny smirked at her friend as she spotted a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sure. And its not like that lunch was ever going to happen again, I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't let his beloved pure son near me again."

Satisfied with her answer, Hermione leaned on her chair and perused the menu laid out for her.

"Whatever you say Mione."

Ginny replied with a wink.

All of a sudden they hear a loud shrill followed by large shouts of "Healer Mione! Healer Mione!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

Please don't let that be Scorpius. Please please please don't let that be Scorpius.

"Healer Mione!"

A small child with a shock of blonde hair bounded straight into Hermione's lap.

Hermione stared in shock at Scorpius who was sitting comfortably on her lap, smiling.

"Scorpius, I uh…. Nice to see you here." Hermione forced out. Risking a quick glance at Ginny only to see her smirking.

Scorpius' smile seemed to stretched wider as he hugs Hermione tightly.

"Look dad it's my Healer Mione!"

"Your Healer Mione huh." Ginny replied while looking at Hermione with laughing eyes.

Hermione was still grasping for words to say when they heard a voice behind her.

"Scorpius, do try and not run away from me when we are in Diagon Alley. Its getting quite tiring to run after you, you know."

Hermione's eyes widened, barely containing her panic.

As a pale hand glides through her shoulders only to rest at the side of her neck.

"Oh, there you are Granger. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione watched with amusement as Ginny's eyes danced with triumph.


	14. Chapter 14

Her heartbeat is running a thousand miles per minute. Her palms are sweaty and Malfoy's hand seemed to be getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Hermione couldn't even look Ginny in the eye. She was doing her best to try and not to meet her speculative gaze.

People are starting to notice that former death eater and pure blood extraordinaire Draco Malfoy is currently socializing with a Weasley and _the_ Hermione Granger. His son is even having physical contact with the war heroine! She can just spy some busy bodies whispering to each other while some even had the audacity to point.

Could this get any more embarrassing?

Oh dear Merlin, she could just imagine the ridiculous headlines of every wizarding gossip column tomorrow.

The only thing holding her together was Scorpius' tight hug. Merlin knows if he wasn't holding her right now, she would probably bolt from this place.

"I missed you Healer Mione." Scorpius mumbled through Hermione's curls.

Her heart slowed down considerably. How could this small child have such a huge effect on her?

"I missed you too dragon."

She answered as Scorpius burrowed even deeper into her curls.

Malfoy coughed behind them, tearing them out of their little bubble.

"Scorpius, isn't there something you would want to give Granger?"

Scorpius head shot up almost immediately.

"Oh! I have something for you Healer Mione!"

He exclaimed while rummaging through his Drazzy the Dragon backpack. He was breathing hard from excitement when he finally poked his head out of his backpack, clutching a scarlet scarf in his chubby fist.

"Here you go healer Mione! You forgot to take it back from me after I borrowed it yesterday. Do you remember?"

Scorpius asked Hermione with wide eyes.

"I guess I forgot." Hermione mumbled.

"Scorpius here wouldn't stop pestering me to go and find you to return your scarf. We've been everywhere trying to find your bushy head. I think we've gone to St. Mungos five times now." Malfoy suddenly intervened.

"Healer Mione would get cold without her scarf father! We _had _to give it back!"

Hermione smiled at Scorpius. Honestly, how adorable could this child get!

"Healer Mione doesn't seem to be cold now isn't she." Draco mumbled, fingering the thin strap of Hermione's sundress.

Hermione blushed, making Draco smirk.

"Well, thank you for bringing it back to me Dragon. That was very nice of you." Hermione replied, bending down to give Scorpius a nice little peck on the cheek.

Scorpius giggled then quickly went back into the circle of Hermione's arms.

Ginny watched the exchange quietly from her seat. Thousands of emotions rocketing through her being. Happiness, Amusement, Smugness, Annoyance, confusion.

Especially confusion.

But as she looked at Hermione and the little blonde boy, she couldn't help but feel warmth and love. If she didn't know any better she would've mistaken Hermione to be his mother.

But what confused her the most was that Malfoy seemed to be enjoying this little reunion as well. He isn't cringing at the mere sight of his son hugging a muggle born. He isn't over turning tables with rage as his son returns a Gryffindor red scarf to the most popular war heroine. He even looks to have been as excited as his son to find Hermione.

How strange, she thought.

As if sensing her gaze, Malfoy met her eyes and raised a blonde eyebrow at her making her smirk.

Malfoy smirked right back, proving that he isn't intimidated of her presence in the least.

"Nice seeing you here Weasley."

Ginny's smirk widened.

"You too Malfoy. I didn't know you enjoy a little bit of the sun."

"Well, we Malfoys need to socialize once and a while. Show a bit of our blonde locks to the media from time to time."

There's the arrogant Malfoy I know, Ginny thought.

"What's brought you out of your hole Weasley?" Draco asked with a small smirk.

"Well, Hermione and I was supposed to have a quiet lunch. You know a little girls get away. But since you boys are already here, why don't you just join us?"

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. Did she hear Ginny right? Did she just asked Malfoy to eat with them?

Malfoy?!

She watched nervously as Draco rubs his chin in quiet contemplation upon Ginny's request.

"I'm afraid I can't join you ladies today, But I'm sure Scorpius would be more than happy to stay and have lunch with you."

Scorpius nodded happily, still in the comfort of Hermione's arms.

"Would you like that Healer Mione? Would you? Would you?" Scorpius asked Hermione, bouncing happily.

Hermione smiled,

"Of course I would like that."

Draco clapped his hands once loudly, seemingly elated with his decision.

Its either he's such a good actor, or he really is genuinely pleased.

"Well, Its settled then, Scorpius would be having lunch with you fine ladies today."

Scorpius cheered once more, earning a soft chuckle from Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she hugged Scorpius tighter. Bringing the scent of the boy's soft hair to her nose.

She was startled out of her wits when Draco's hold on her shoulder suddenly tightened a little bit, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Her wide eyes met his in soft inquisition. Her cheeks turning red with every second that passes by.

Draco felt off guard by her sweet expression. His eyes involuntarily focused on her soft pink lips. He could just lean in and maybe brush his lips against them. That doesn't sound bad at all, does it?

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Hermione whispered in a breathless voice.

Draco tore his eyes from her lips and dragged his gaze towards her warm welcoming eyes.

"If it wouldn't be a bother to you, I was gonna ask if you can look after Scorpius until tonight. My work's piling up and I couldn't do any proper thing done with him in my study talking about how wonderful his Healer Mione is."

Draco didn't think it was possible, but her cheeks turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

Hermione diverted her eyes away from Draco's confident ones.

"I. . uh, I wouldn't mind at all. He could stay with me for a while. Its not like I have work to do today, in fact its my day off. So I wouldn't mind at a…."

Draco squeezed her shoulder once again, making an attempt to slow her down.

"I get it Granger." Draco said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I uh. . . Ok." Hermione answered dumbly.

"I'll fetch Scorpius at your place at around 7, how's that?"

"Good." Hermione muttered, feeling like a complete idiot.

Draco smiled.

Adjusting his long black robes, he bent down to place a quick kiss on Scorpius' blonde head. Unconsciously brushing through Hermione's cheek.

"I'll see the both of you later for dinner." He said as he tucks a stray curl into Hermione's left ear.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably around her chair, earning a little laugh from Ginny across the table.

"I'll leave you lovely ladies to lunch. Good bye for now." Draco bowed and with one last smile for Scorpius, left without another word.

As he turned his back from the table, he couldn't help but smirk.

A little jolt in his stomach makes him uneasy as he looks at his watch and counts how many hours more until its 7 in the evening.

Well well well, He never thought he would ever see the day that Hermione Granger would be quivering and blushing under his gaze.

Oh how the tables had turned.


	15. Chapter 15

Abither update Woooohooooo! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy bursts through the big doors of Malfoy Enterprise and speeds down the clammy path towards the apparating point.

He looks worriedly at his gold muggle watch. Breathing a sigh of relief upon finding that its only 6 and he still has a couple of minutes to kill before picking up Scorpius.

He takes a deep breath as he prepares to apparate into Diagon Alley, He's planning to buy something for Scorpius. A toy maybe.

Some flowers wouldn't hurt Hermione as well right?

And with a small crack he was whisked away to Diagon Alley.

He plants his feet firmly to the cobbled steps as he opens his eyes to its picturesque view.

This is one of the things that he would never get tired of. One of the places that makes him admit to himself that he is quite proud to be a wizard.

The idea of it being secret and unknown to a million people in the world had always fascinated him.

He made his way through the busy streets, scanning the windows for anything that might interest Scorpius or Hermione.

When all of a sudden, a bright flash startled him.

He turned to see a balding wizard holding a large camera in front of his beady eyes.

"Oi! Misterr Malfoy Sirr Won't you give a nice big smile to the camera."

His accent was strongly Irish, He seems to be having trouble enunciating the letter r as he drags them as he talks.

Draco decided to continue on as if nothing happened. He learned from back when he was little that the best way to deal with gossipmongers was to not deal with them at all.

After passing about four or five more shops, the balding man still has not given up.

Now he is asking Draco questions about his life.

"Does Malfoy Enterrprise rreally own a drragon?"

"What did you have forr Brreakfast today Mrr. Malfoy?"

"Is your favorite color Grreen?"

As time drags on, the man seemed to become even more persistent as his questions become more personal.

"Did Asterria really allowed you to take mistrresses?"

"Is it trrue she was involved with Mrrr. Zabini?"

"Is it true that yerr son, Scorrpius is messed up because of his motherr's death?"

Upon the man's last question, Draco finally snapped.

"How dare you bring my son unto this?!" he bellowed.

The man cowered and took an instinctive step back towards the sidewalk.

People are starting to gather around them, trying to see what the hubbub was about.

"He is just a little boy for God's sake! You don't have the right to talk about him. Hell, you don't even have the right to say his name! I can take any rubbish you throw at me, but do not bring my son into this!"

With a loud groan of anger, he snatched the man's camera and threw it to the ground.

If only a few people were looking at them a few minutes ago, the crash caught a lot more people's attention.

"Now Mrr. Malfoy therres's no need for violence." The man replied with a shaky voice.

"I'm just trrying to make a living eh?"

"Well then make a living in a dignified way! Not by feeding off of rumors and gossips concerning young children!"

With that final statement, Draco pounced on the man. Punching him everywhere he can get his hands on.

Draco was blinded with fury. He barely feels the pain of the few lucky hits that the man had made.

How dare this man talk about his son as if it was nothing more than a piece of trash? His son's life probably costs more that his whole house!

After what seemed like an eternity of anger, they were finally pulled apart by some bystanders while some Ministry officials finally came to investigate.

Draco was held by the arms of two elder wizards as they try to pull him off of the balding man who quickly took off upon seeing the ministry Officials.

He wrestled his way out of the wizards' arms and shook his shoulder, feeling his joints pop back to place.

He takes a look around as the ministry officials lead him away from the scene.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The clock chimes loudly from Hermione's living room, catching her attention for a while as she stops reading with Scorpius.

6…7….8…

8 loud rings, she counted in her mind.

Where in Merlin's name is Malfoy? He made it very clear that he would pick up Scorpius at 7.

She glanced at Scorpius as he enthusiastically turns the colorful pages of a large children's book. Well, he still doesn't seem to notice that his father is late in picking him up.

Hermione gets up from their comfy place on the floor and made a beeline for the kitchen, seeking coffee.

He's probably out on a date, she thought as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

Or maybe something keeping him up at work. Yeah, that's probably it.

She takes a huge sigh and made an effort to compose herself as she went back to focusing at Scorpius as he asks yet another question about dragons.

Yet as she enjoys her quality time with Scorpius, in the back of her mind there was a small voice whispering that something bad had happened to Malfoy.

She bites her lower lip hard, drawing the tangy metallic taste of blood.

Oh Merlin, let him be safe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His eyes went everywhere, searching as to where the bald man had ran off to.

"Just walk away buddy." The Ministry Official whispered.

He turned his head, blindly. Still feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins as he took a good look at the older man and realized that it was Arthur Weasley.

He nodded in ascent and let Mr. Weasley guide him towards one of the small bistros decorating Diagon Alley.

Draco barely even noticed the aches he has all over his body until he was lowered by Mr. Weasley unto one of the outdoor chairs.

"Easy does it." Arthur mumbles as Draco gives out a small whimper.

"You ought to get yourself looked at." Mr Weasley adviced, taking a seat across Malfoy.

Draco nodded in affirmation as he took inventory of his injuries.

His face is full of slashes and bruises and there seems to be a tender spot beside his lips.

His head is pounding badly, probably from the impact of the punches he received.

And his shoulder looks like its dislocated.

Mr. Weasley was looking at him closely as Draco finally decides to break the awkward silence.

"Uhhh… thank you for umm back there."

Mr. Weasley only smiled and waved his gratitude away.

"Its nothing, He was taunting your son wasn't he?"

Draco could only nod. Even that small action made his vision blur. He really should go see a healer.

"I know what that's like. You are right, he is only an innocent boy. He doesn't deserve the cruelty of our world, well not yet. But there will come a time that he would have to face everything. Until then the duty of us fathers is to protect them."

Draco nodded once more, making his head pound even harder.

"Well we should get you to St. Mungos." Mr. Weasley mutters as he helps Draco off of his seat.

"I just thought you needed a moment to calm down before going to the healers."

"No! Wait! Don't take me to St. Mungos. Take me to Herm….Granger's place instead."

"Hermione's? Are you sure about that?" Arthur retorted abashed.

"Yeah, My….my son is there."

Now Mr. Weasley was even more surprised. What was his son doing there?

Maybe his head received quite a hard pounding, he thought. Oh well it wouldn't hurt to take him there, Hermione is a healer after all. She'll take care of him no matter what or who he may be.

He slung Draco's arm over his neck and helped him up into a comfortable standing position.

"I think it's best if we apparate. I don't think you'll be able to hold yourself up if I send you off to floo."

Draco only nodded, already dizzy from standing for a short amount of time.

With his wand in one hand and a tight grip on Malfoy with the other, they apparated a few meters away from Hermione's house, into a bush of Gardenias.

"Her house is just a short walk from here." Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Oh blast it!" he exclaimed as he looked at his old battered watch.

"Molly would be losing her head by now, looking for me. We have an important dinner you see."

"You can leave me here, Arthur." Draco said trying to make his voice sound normal.

"I can manage the walk on my own."

Mr. Weasley looked at him speculatively.

"Are you sure? You still look shaken. I'm sure Molly would understand."

"You can just tell me which way to her place and I can manage."

Draco held his right hand to Mr. Weasley signaling him to take it in a form of a handshake.

Arthur couldn't do anything but grasp the young man's soft hand.

"I can not express my gratitude enough to you Arthur."

Mr. Weasley only smiled, and winked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the ministry wouldn't get wind of this uh…..little run in you had with that vermin."

Draco smiled back, making his face ache.

"You just take that wide street over there, the 5th house is hers."

"Thank you once again."

Draco stepped back to give the man some space to apparate.

With a last small wave, Arthur Weasley disappeared with nothing but a small crack.

Draco stared at the darkness where Mr. Weasley was a few seconds ago, wringing his swollen knuckles.

Now, for those flowers for Hermione, he thought as he bent down to take a few Gardenias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As usual I want to thank all of you guys for the support and reviews I've been receiving since I started writing this fic. I really do appreciate each and every one of you! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll update as soon as I can WOOOOOOOO DRAMIONE!


	16. Chapter 16

Another update! Woooooohoooooo Tell me what you think of the story so far and until what chapter do you think I should write?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was having trouble concealing her nervousness.

She had always been a wreck whenever she feels uneasy, That's why her close friends and family always seem to read her like an open book. She was never one to run away from her emotions, and she's not going to stop doing that now. She's a firm believer in communicating emotions as much as possible.

That's just her, Hermione Granger. The one who faces everything head on, even if she's shaking at the very thought of facing a problem or its consequence.

She takes another nervous nip at her thumb, ticking in her mind the possible reasons as to why Draco would be late. Trying her best to block out the horrible possibilities as much as she can.

I'm pretty sure he didn't run into trouble, she thought to herself.

He's a grown man! A wizard even. I'm sure he can take care of himself.

But even as she reassured herself this a million times this past couple of hours, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was way off.

She stopped nipping at her thumb for a moment as she resumed pacing the length of her small kitchen. She was pretty sure that she was about to bore a hole through the floor if she doesn't stop pacing, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

I have to keep moving! I have to keep moving! She repeated this mantra to herself as she walks around her kitchen.

She knows that if she stops her pacing she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running outside and searching for Malfoy, maybe scream his name a couple of times in the dark streets. Even though she doesn't have a remote idea as to where he is.

She took a large swig of her now cold coffee and almost choked when she took a quick glance at the clock.

It's half past 8 and Scorpius was probably still watching that kid show she introduced to him earlier. Not to mention that today's activities probably wore him out, she should really put him to bed by now.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time, guilty upon leaving him on his own for quite some time.

She slowly cracked open the door to her bedroom and stuck her head in, expecting Scorpius to run right to her.

Instead what greeted her was the sight of Scorpius loking like a huge caterpillar lying on the floor, wrapped in a huge bundle of sheets with the telly still on.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how cute it all looks.

She quietly padded her way to Scorpius and scooped him up into her arms, making her way to her bed. She laid him down at the center of her bed and fussed a bit at her sheets to make him more comfortable.

She debated for a while whether she was going to stay with him here or continue pacing the kitchen downstairs.

In the end her nervousness got the better hold of her and she decided to head back downstairs.

As she was pulling away from their embrace, her attention was caught by a single word Scorpius uttered.

"Mama."

Hermione's eyes darted back to Scorpius, he seems to be still asleep. She noted to herself.

Maybe that was just a figure of her imagination or stress. Yes, that's it! Stress.

"Mama."

There it was again, that word.

This time, Scorpius was awake and was staring right at her. Blonde hair mussed up, eyes teary from his sleep.

"Mama?"

Every time she wants to pull away, this kid always seem to have complete power over her being. He knows all the little tricks and the simple acts that will melt her resolve. Bringing her back to her knees _every single time._

"Shhhh baby, it's all right go back to sleep."

"Are you leaving again mama?"

Hermione's heart almost made it out of her chest.

Merlin, does this boy have her heart or what?

"No, baby of course not. I'm not leaving you."

"Ok." He whispered with a small yawn, sleep already calling him back to his dreams.

"Ok mama."

Hermione was frozen as Scorpius buried himself into her embrace and snuggled deeper into the sheets.

She took a huge sigh, fighting tears out of her eyes.

Scorpius is such a darling little angel who doesn't deserve this loneliness.

And somehow deep inside her, she knows that Draco doesn't either.

She angled her body in a more comfortable position, squirming about for a bit before snuggling in with Scorpius.

For a moment, she let her body relax. Willing herself to let go of her inhibitions and just sleep for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness.

She dreams of little children with blonde hair calling her mama, chasing her all throughout her house.

She dreams of a disembodied voice calling her, beckoning her to come closer.

And knocks, she can hear knocks. Loud desperate knocks.

It took her some time to realize that the knocks weren't really a part of her dream. That it was coming from downstairs.

Now, who in the world would be knocking at this time of night? She thought numbly.

Then it all came back to her.

"Draco!"

She stood up so suddenly that she can see round spots dancing in her field of vision.

She hopped out of bed, trying her best not to disturb Scorpius as he snoozes on. Making her way downstairs in a flash, she almost tripped at the bottom step trying her hardest to reach the door while putting on an oversized sweater to cover herself.

She opened the door with a forceful tug, making Draco jump in surprise.

"Merlin, slow down Granger you'll hurt yourself."

Hermione can barely register what she was seeing.

Draco was standing on her doorstep covered in wounds and bruises. His once immaculate robe was now caked in dirt, a few buttons were missing and the upper part was split open, revealing his white undershirt which was red with blood.

And he's holding flowers.

He's holding flowers.

Not just holding flowers.

He was offering them to her.

"Well, aren't you gonna take them Granger?"

She was blushing all the way to her hairline.

"Oh, uh thanks Draco." She mumbled taking the flowers from his bruised hands gingerly.

"How about you invite me in and help me with these wounds eh."

"Oh! Right! Right! Of course, I was just going to say that."

Draco even managed a laugh at her confused state.

"I swear to God if you weren't so beaten up right now, I would do this to you personally." Hermione whispered.

"What was that Granger?" Draco turned back to her as he limped his way to the couch.

"nothing, nothing." She replied while closing her front door.

She turned her back to him for a minute and gave the flowers a quick sniff, barely registering in her befuddled mind that she's smiling. She'll admit, it was pretty sweet of him to do this for her.

"So where's my son?" Draco asked, looking left and right as if expecting Scorpius to jump out of nowhere any minute now.

"He's already asleep upstairs, don't worry about it." Hermione answered as if in a daze, still reeling over the fact that Draco Malfoy had given her flowers.

"Good, good. I wouldn't want him to see me like this."

"Why? So he'd still idolize you? Wouldn't want to blemish your perfect reputation, Is that it?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No, I think he'd already seen a lot of bad things in the past. I wouldn't want him to go through another one." Draco replied seriously.

Hermione didn't know what to say. One thing she knows for sure though that all those gossipmongers who thought Draco Malfoy is a horrible father are completely wrong.

"So what now Oh great Healer Mione?"

"We should get you to the couch, I'll dress your wounds once you're all settled down. Oh and ummm you might want to get your shirt off so I could look through your other injuries."

"I always knew you wanted me naked Granger." Draco remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said, turning her back to him once again to hide her blush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

Draco was lying on Hermione's couch, his shirt on the floor as Hermione does her best to cater to his injuries with the potions that she has in her home.

"It's nothing Granger, really."

Hermione shot her a dirty look.

"Well if it's nothing then this wouldn't happen now would it."

Draco just smiled and waved it off.

"Let's talk about it some other day Granger, when I'm not half naked in your living room."

Hermione blushed again, standing up and carrying with her the empty potion bottles that she used up on Draco's injuries.

She made her way to the loo, filling a small tub with warm water and rummaged through her cabinet for a small cotton towel.

Pushing the door open with her hips, she made her way to the couch and placed the tub at the floor.

"Okay Draco I'm gonna wash the blood awa…. Draco?"

The day's excitement seem to have gotten to him too, and he was now knocked out and snoring softly on the couch.

Hermione decided to continue on washing him, without his permission. He'd probably thank her tomorrow for getting rid of the blood when Scorpius finally wakes up and sees him, she thought to herself.

It's not like she wanted to touch his naked chest.

Nope, not at all.

She took the towel and dipped it in the warm water, wringing the excess.

She started with his neck, where the blood seemed to be thicker.

Hermione's hands glides through his skin, marveling at how soft it is.

Like velvet, she thought to herself fondly.

Dipping the towel again, she continued on washing away the blood.

The towel glides through his collarbones and shoulders, making its way down to his taut biceps.

She hesitates for a few second as she reaches his dark mark.

It still looks as horrible as she can remember, though it's dark edges were fading into a grayish color, reminding her of the color of faded jeans.

Yet, the skull seemed to be as alive as it ever was, the snake was still poised to strike. Its long greedy tongue waiting for an opportune moment to kill its prey.

Hermione shivers unconsciously.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea after all._

But a rush of adrenaline is coursing through her veins, making her bold and giddy at the same time. There was something so forbidden and exciting in touching Draco that she was sure she was going to expire from all the unknown feelings rocketing through her.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation she finally made her way down his defined abdomen, blushing scarlet as she continues on.

Oh my, he's in shape. All that quidditch training wasn't put to waste. She couldn't help but muse. All doubts and fears about his dark mark forgotten.

His chest was a map of scars, from his early brawl or from some long time ago, she didn't know.

Her hands glided from each and every one of them, feeling them. She can almost sense the sadness and anguish behind each of the scars.

She was pretty sure Voldemort did most of these to him. Maybe even Bellatrix…..

She shook her head and continued on, trying not to think about the horrors that Draco has gone through while growing up.

After a few more swipes and caresses. finally, his upper body was clean and not a drop of blood was in sight.

She had to talk herself into washing his face as well, as she was worried upon waking him up.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to clean up his face as well.

Well, I already cleaned up his upper body, let's just get this over with. She thought nonchalantly.

And no, it was not because she wanted to touch his face either.

Nope, not at all.

Though a part of her was aching to know and feel the contours of his handsome face. Maybe even run her fingers through his immaculate hair.

Not that she would admit that to anyone of course.

Not even to herself.

Slowly, hesitating, she touches the towel to his forehead.

Stopping for a few heartbeats, anticipating a reaction from him.

She let out a small sigh of relief upon receiving none. And glides the towel to his cheeks, cleansing away the bright red blood and revealing the alabaster skin underneath.

Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as she reaches up to stroke his cheek. Wanting to feel the softness of his skin without any hindrance.

He looks like Scorpius, she thought offhandedly.

He looks so innocent and peaceful when he's asleep. And so…. Free.

And he also needs a proper haircut. she thought as she caught a long lock of his hair dangling across his forehead.

She spend a couple more minutes just looking at his face, trying to figure him out.

Trying to uncover all his hidden sides, all his repressed emotions. As if expecting that his sleeping form would somehow tell her everything she wants to know about him.

Why are you being so nice to me?

Why do you trust me so much with your son?

Why did you bring me flowers?

She questioned his sleeping form, scared yet anticipating for answers.

Without thinking of her actions, she leaned in unto his face.

Closer….closer…..

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

The loud clock chimed loudly, not once, not twice but nine times. Making Hermione scramble to her feet and bite her tongue to suppress the wild scream she was just about to let out.

What in the world was she thinking, getting her face close to the ferret?

They were inches, no – centimeters from kissing!

She brought her hands up to her face and tried to rub some sense into herself.

_See, this is what happens when you deprive yourself of sleep Hermione. _She thought sulkily as she trudged her way up the stairs into her room for a much needed shut eye.

Everything would make sense in the morning she convinced herself as she tucked herself unto Scorpius' side and cuddled him close for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you all enjoyed that


End file.
